La Femme Du Banc
by Lauriane Cui
Summary: Un petit OS sur JohnLock vous m'en direz des nouvelles


Nous sommes au 221 b Baker Street. C'est l'appartement du célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes et de son partenaire John Watson. Sherlock tournait en rond dans l'appartement se qui exaspérait énormément John. Sherlock attendait une enquête qu'il qualifierait comme intéressante mais depuis plus de 3 semaines il ne trouvait rien à son goût. John malgré tout lui répétait d'accepter les petites affaires que lui considéré comme inintéressantes. Il n'en pouvait plus, il se dit qu'il accepterait sûrement la prochaine enquête qu'on lui proposerai. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un appel et son visage s'illumina. John devina qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle enquête grâce à ce grand sourire et à ses yeux qui brillait comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une nouvelle enquête.

Ils allèrent donc sur la scène de crime et Sherlock fit tout comme à son habitude. Il contredit le médecin légiste et la plupart des gens qui voulaient donner leurs avis en trouvant une preuve. Plus personne ne pouvais le supporter.

C'était une enquête pour meurtre, une jeune femme tuée par balle retrouver sur un banc. Sherlock remarqua tout de suite quelques détails comme le fait qu'elle n'est pas de manteau alors qu'il pleuvait depuis plus de 2 jours. Il remarqua aussi une trace d'alliance mais il n'y avait aucune alliance! L'avait-elle retiré elle même ou est-ce que c'était le meurtrier? Sherlock allait répondre à cette question très rapidement. Un homme arriva, il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré mais il n'avait pas d'alliance c'était donc pas le mari.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sherlock.

-Un collègue et amis de Stéphanie! Répondit l'homme en question.

-Amis! Répeta Sherlock.

-Oui amis Sherlock tu ne sais pas se que s'est peut-être! Où tu n'as pas compris. Intervint John.

-C'est toi qui comprend pas John, vous étiez plus qu'amis! Vous saviez qu'elle était mariée? Questionna Sherlock.

-Non elle n'était pas mariée, elle me l'aurait dis sinon! Répliqua l'homme.

-Bah Non! Vous êtes son amant, elle allait pas vous le dire! Répliqua le détective.

\- Mais Non nous n'étions pas ensemble! Contredit l'homme.

-Bien sûr que si, les yeux rouges sont une marque évidente que vous avez pleuré même John doit l'avoir remarqué, le fait que vous saviez pas qu'elle était mariée et le fait que cette révélation vous ai blessé, choqué et énervé! Tout cela prouve bien que vous étiez amants! S'exclama Sherlock.

-Bon d'accord mais ça change quoi ... dit-il.

\- Il est possible que vous l'ayez tué en apprenant qu'elle était mariée, se ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive! Intervint à nouveau John.

John rejoignit Sherlock qui s'était éloigné pour réfléchir. Tout d'un coup Sherlock eu un sursaut:

\- Le manteau ... pourquoi elle a pas son manteau? Mais oui ... son corps est dehors depuis au moins 3 jours ... ou alors il y avait des preuves sur le manteau. Mais quelles preuves! Réfléchis Sherlock à haute voix.

-Sherlock ... SHERLOCK ... tu pourrais m'expliquer s'il te plait. Le coupa John dans sa réflexion.

\- Le manteau si il n'est plus la c'est qu'il y a une raison! S'exclama Sherlock.

\- Il y aurai une preuve dessus ? Demanda John perplexe.

-C'est possible! Confirma Sherlock. Il faut donc le retrouver! Continua t- il en montant dans un taxi.

-Euh okay ... Je prendrais le prochain. S'exclama John en voyant partir le taxi dans lequel était Sherlock.

John en arrivant au 221 b Baker Street ne voyait Sherlock nul part il décida alors d'aller faire des courses car ça faisait déjà 1 semaine qu'il devait y aller mais qu'il repoussé.

En rentrant il vit Sherlock sur le sofa, il était dans son palais mental.

-Sherlock tu étais ou tout à l'heure? Demanda John.

-Je suis allé fouiller les poubelles pour trouver le manteau de notre victime, le tueur devait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible pour pas attiré l'attention, le plus logique étant de le jeta dans une poubelle quelconque, j'ai finit par le retrouver. On attend plus que les résultats d'analyse ... Mais je pense que c'est l'amant. Expliqua t- il.

-Ah okay... Sherlock je peut te dire quelque chose? Il faut vraiment que tu écoutes s'est très important et ça fait longtemps que je voulais t'en parler. Commença t- il.

-Oui. Dit simplement Sherlock.

-Bon bah ... comment dire ça, disons que à force de se côtoyé autant, de vivre ensemble et de travailler ensemble et bien je me suis beaucoup attaché à toi et même plus que je n'aurai du, enfin je veux dire que au fils du temps je suis tombé amoureux de toi! Dit John nerveux.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, il se leva doucement, s'approcha de John et l'embrassa. John fut surpris de cette réaction mais il accepta ce baiser et très vite le baiser devint plus langoureux. Sherlock et John allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock et commencèrent leurs ébats. Quand ils eurent finit ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient enfin ensemble et ils s'aimaient plus que tout.

FIN


End file.
